everything she does is for emma
by AvidReaderAshley
Summary: She doesn't know if it's supposed to hurt this much, but she keeps going - for Emma. / or, how Snow spends her first and last moments with her little girl...


_Just close your eyes...we'll be alright...you and I will be safe and sound..._

She pulls his face to hers and gives him a searing kiss. For a few brief seconds, she shuts out all her worry and focuses on the man in her arms. Their moment is cut short by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She pulls away from his lips and puts a hand on her stomach, where there baby is.

"What is it?" He asks, concern clearly showing on his face. "The baby," She trails off as another pain hits her. She gasps, "She's coming." His eyes grow wider than she's ever seen before. It's easy for her to see how scared he is. Tears well in her eyes and spill over onto her cheeks.

"Snow..." He murmurs. "It's okay. You will be fine. The wardrobe is almost finished." He pulls her back into his arms for another kiss, this one getting cut off by a contraction as well. She grasps his hand tightly in hers, squeezing it hard as she tries not to fall down from the pain.

"J-James...help me." He looks so lost, but then remembers their resident doctor-slash-dwarf downstairs who had been overseeing Snow's pregnancy. "Okay Snow, I'm going to move you to the bed, then I'll go get Doc, okay?" She whimpers and nods, her face in his chest.

He easily lifts her into his arms and carries her to their bed. He sets her down on the soft pillows and kisses her. "Hurry." She whispers, closing her eyes to try and relax. He doesn't want to leave her, but he has to get Doc.

He sprints down the hall and down the grand staircase – to the rooms they previously had set aside for the dwarves to live with them. "Doc! Doc!" The prince is half-hysterical as he bangs on the door. Doc emerges from the room, takes one look at James' face, and says "Take me to her."

Together they run back up the staircase. They can hear Snow's deafening screams coming from inside the bedroom. James races ahead of Doc and into the room. Snow's laying on the bed, gripping the blankets underneath her with white-knuckle force.

Tears begin streaming down her face once more as she sees James enter. "James!" She gasps, letting go of the blankets to reach her arms out to him. He runs straight to her side, and holds her tightly. He can feel her nails digging into his back, and he knows the pain is becoming too much for her. He lets her go.

Doc clears his throat, and James moves to the other side of the bed, holding Snow's right hand. "How are you doing, Snow?" Doc gently asks her, his eyes holding the familiar concern they always have. Snow pauses in her panting, "It hurts."

She groans again as she feels her body being to tense up from another contraction. She tries to hold back, but the sheer pain of it makes her scream. She felt as if Emma was literally about to come out, but she tries not to push. "I can't...have this baby now!" She shrieks.

James holds her hand tighter in his own and murmurs, "It's gonna be okay. The wardrobe's almost finished. Just hold on." She lets out another scream in response. It's all becoming too much, and she's so so scared for Emma.

Suddenly Gepetto's in the doorway, saying something she can't understand – and her vision is growing cloudy. James is trying to lift her into his arms, but Doc says it's too late. She's having this baby, ready or not.

It's completely chaotic, and she's sure her voice has gone out from all the screaming. She can vaguely hear James telling her to push, so she does. She doesn't know if it's supposed to hurt this much, but she keeps going...for Emma.

She bears down one last time and she feels relief. Emma's screams join her own, and she almost faints from exhaustion. Doc wraps Emma up in her special blanket – knitted just for her by Red's Granny. He places Emma in her arms, then runs off to tell his brothers the good news.

Snow can finally relax. James is crying tears of joy, and so is she, and Emma is so beautiful it hurts. They can hear the commotion of the guards outside – there are intruders in the palace.

The curse is coming now.

They have to give Emma her best chance.

James kisses her one last time, and takes the baby away.

Everything she does is for Emma.

And when she goes to the nursery and finds James dead on the ground, she feels her heart literally break. But it doesn't break...because Emma is safe from the curse.

That's all that matters now.

_~~~~~I've been out of touch for so long! I'm so sorry. But I have been reading tons of Oncec Upon a Time fics lately, and I felt sort of inspired to write my own. I love this show so much! I hope you all enjoy it! _


End file.
